


A Family Found

by ennaxor



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennaxor/pseuds/ennaxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years down the road, Vega is getting married, and she has something important to ask Cho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Found

Vega tapped her pen against her desk. She was supposed to be researching a suspect for their current case, but kept getting distracted. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Wylie approaching her desk, and jumped when she heard him speak next to her.

"Just go ask him," he told her in a low voice, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm telling you, he'll say yes."

"But what if he doesn't?" Vega asked, now twirling the pen through her fingers. "And then things get awkward. And then I have to transfer to a different unit."

"Now you're being ridiculous," Wylie said lightly. Vega glared at him, but he just smiled. "Even if he  _somehow_  says no - and that's not going to happen - there's no way you'd let that force you to transfer."

"Yeah, but -"

" _And_ , if you transfer, I'll probably have to transfer too. And that's just way too much paperwork."

Vega rolled her eyes.

"Well when you put it that way…" She sighed and her eyes drifted towards Cho's office.

"Do you really want to spend another weekend nervous about this?"

"No."

"Then go  _talk to him_."

When Vega still didn't move, Wylie pulled her chair back and began to roll her towards Cho's office.

"Wylie, stop!" Vega said with a laugh, jumping out of the chair before he could push her more than a few feet. "I'll go talk to him, okay?"

Wylie grinned as he put the chair back by her desk, then reached out to grab one of her hands.

"It'll be fine," he told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "And it'll be one more thing we can cross off of that never ending wedding to-do list."

Vega gave him a small smile of thanks before letting go and making her way to Cho's office. Once she reached it, she took one final deep breath before knocking on the door frame.

"Sir? Do you have a moment?"

Cho looked up from a stack of papers he was reading.

"Vega. Do you have an update on Jacobson?"

"I'm still working on it. But I - I was wondering if I could ask you something."

Cho nodded and motioned for her to step further into his office. Vega moved towards the empty chair across from him, but then decided to stay standing. She had too many nerves to sit still right now.

"Is something wrong?" Cho asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering - since I don't have - I thought maybe -" She wished Cho would cut her off, but he sat silently as usual, waiting for her to find the words. "Wylie and I are finally getting deeper into the wedding planning," she finally said, falling into her recent habit of twisting the ring on her left hand. "And - and talking about who we want to be involved." Another deep breath, this was it. "I was wondering, sir, if you would walk me down the aisle."

Cho blinked. His expression shifted slightly, but even after three years, Vega couldn't read it.

"It's - you know my father's gone," she continued in a rush. "And so are my grandparents - my aunt's really all I have. The team's become my family, in a way. And I told you, when I started, how I admired how you work -"

"Vega -"

"- and it's been an honor to continue to work with you these past few years, and have you as a mentor -"

"Michelle."

Vega froze.

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle," Cho said, a small smile finally breaking through. "Under one condition."

"Of course, sir."

"Stop calling me sir."

Vega laughed, from both relief and happiness.

"I'll work on it. Thank you."

Cho was still smiling.

"I told you, it'd be my honor. Now, does this come with extra responsibilities? Do I need to have a talk with Wylie about his intentions?"

Vega laughed again.

"As tempted as I am to say yes and see him squirm during that conversation - I can assure you his intentions are solid."

"I can see that," Cho said with a nod. "You two are lucky to have each other."

Vega looked down as she felt her face start to flush.

"Thank you, s- thanks. I'll, uh, I'll get back to that research on Jacobson."

Cho gave her another nod before returning his attention to the papers in front of him. Vega turned and left his office feeling lighter than she had all week - and almost ran straight into Wylie just outside the door.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Vega asked, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him further down the hallway.

"I wasn't  _trying_  to," Wylie defended himself. "I just wanted to be there so you could tell me the good news as soon as possible. But, um, thanks for saving me from that talk with Cho."

"Well I can't have someone scaring off my future husband now, can I?" she said with a grin, looking up at him.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
